Such an instrumentation including navigation system is used in navigation-assisted surgical operations in order to assist the surgeon. Characteristic points marked by means of a medical marking device or landmarks on a patient can be recorded using the navigation system. It is also known to provide surgical instruments or implants with marking devices, the location and/or orientation of which are determined relative to the patient and especially to a reference marking arranged thereon.
Medical navigation systems prove to work well in practice. They do, however, have a space requirement that is not inconsiderable and entail costs that are not negligible.
An object underlying the present invention is to provide a medical instrumentation, comprising a medical navigation system which is of constructionally simple design and as far as possible can be manufactured cost-effectively.